


Forgotten Plans

by AshetonSheo



Series: Caught In the Act [3]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Masturbation, Other, gender neutral reader, voyer, voyerism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-04
Updated: 2016-11-04
Packaged: 2018-08-28 22:49:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8465965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshetonSheo/pseuds/AshetonSheo
Summary: You arrive at Tavros's ready to play but it seems he's gotten a head start.





	

You knocked on his hive door for the third time in the span of two minutes, no response came from the other side. You spun on your heel to leave, only mildly upset. You DID after all make these plans with him a week ago and it wasn’t like Tavros to forget plans, especially with you of all people. You felt yourself feel a little offended and turned to face the door again shoving your balled fists in your pockets. You could hear soft music breaking through the barrier of the door. Irritation rose in you. Was he purposefully ignoring you? How fucking dare he have the audacity to avoid you like this. He was so excited to play Fiduspawn with you, no one else would play with him but you actually liked that game for wrigglers. You pounded on the door this time with no answer to accompany it. You’re mind raced suddenly and you went from irritated to worried in a millisecond. He wouldnt ever forget, so was he in trouble? You wiggled the handle to the door and it turned, completely unlocked. You rolled your eyes at his trusting nature and crept into the dim hive. Turning down a hall the music was getting louder, it seemed to be a game soundtrack, soft and delicate. You stifled a giggle, he listens to music that is just like him. Further down the hall you could see his bedroom door wide open. No locks and an open room door, far too trusting of the other trolls around here. The music was pretty loud now and you could understand why he didnt hear the door. 

You stood in the doorway and gaped at the scene presented before you. Leaned against a hastily placed pile of Fiduspawn plushies, with his eyes shut in obvious bliss, one hand holding his hair back and the other tenderly stroking his pulsing bulge, was Tavros. You held a hand over your mouth to swallow the gasp trying to escape at the sight before you. His moans were light and gentle and you silently studied his body movements. His shirt was pulled up to his chest and his pants completely gone, his hips thrust slowly with his movements as your ears twitched at the soft whines escaping his lips. You felt your face flush as a louder moan rolled out of his mouth with what seemed like a name attached to the end. His pace became quicker and he whined again as he tugged on his own hair. You could feel your entire body heating up at the sight of his delicate frame coming undone and you shifted your legs at the discomfort of being so turned on. You watched his thumb rub the tip of his bulge feverishly and another moan accompanied the motion. The name fell from his mouth again, and your brain quickly registered it as your own name. A loud moan left your lips before you could stop it followed by Tavros’s name and a few swears at the realization of your mistake. His eyes snapped open and a deep brown blush spread across his face within a second. Other than his wide eyes staring into your own his body had completely frozen. A slow whine came from him, more out of fear than pleasure as you took a step further into his room. “i-i UM,,, i-i-i-i DIDN’T MEAN, i MEAN i DID, B-BUT, i UH i’M SORRY.” He began to remove his hand from his bulge and pull his shirt down with obvious shame washing over his face as you stood over him. “No.” you heard yourself sad with attempted authority that sounded a bit shaky “Keep going. F-finish.” Yeah, you’re voice was shaking without question. 

He stared at your face for assumedly some sign of you toying with him. You knelt down straddling his chest placing one of your hands through his thick mohawk and the other resting on his chin shoving two fingers in his mouth. “Cum for me Tavros.” His eyes closed again and his face turned a shade of brown you had never had the pleasure of seeing before. He gripped his sensitive bulge again and a strangled gasp sounded from below you as he gagged slightly on your fingers. You tugged at his hair lightly, your ears tingling at the whine he produced. “Look at me.” Your voice rang clear over the music, his eyes slowly lifted to meet yours, which you could only imagine by his expression was drenched in desire. Your eyes locked as his pace became erratic and his voice began to crack from the volume of his moans. All at once his hips violently thrust upwards and your name came screaming from his mouth. You felt your pants and his chest you were resting on dampen from the cum dripping from his bulge onto his chest and stomach. Smirking, you removed your hands from his mouth and placed a kiss on his forehead as he attempted to gain composure. “Next time don’t forget we have plans.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! this is a part of a short fic series with the prompt- "How would the trolls react to being caught masturbating" that got sent to my homestuck headcanons ask. Feedback is VERY welcome!


End file.
